Disney Magic
by Ninjagurl354
Summary: What can happen with a little bit of Disney Magic, a special night, and a little help from Mom and a few friends...UPDATED FINALLY...sry for the wait!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Disney Magic

Author: Ninjagurl354

PG-13

Romance/Drama

Disclaimers: I don't own JAG or the characters. They belong to DPB. I also don't own Disney World!!!

Summary: What can happen with a little bit of Disney Magic, a special night, and a little help from Mom and a few friends…

A/N: This is not a sequel to Fun on the Slopes. Harm and Mac are not together yet; get ready for shipper moments and a few bumps in the road, as usual with our fav couple!!! So, please be patient they will be together eventually!!!

Enemy Below happened but Bud did not step on the landmine. He has returned to JAG after three months on his assignment. And the time frame is the beginning of June.

Special thanks to my beta reader, Danielle! You're the best!!!

Spoilers: 

Chapter 1: Hell to Heaven

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

ZULU 1100

Harm's Office

     Harm sat at his desk staring at the mountain of paperwork. The past four weeks had been hell. Everyday for the past four weeks, there had been court martial's, DOD cases, DDO cases, murder investigations, insubordination, indecent exposure, and sexual harassment. Everyone was tense and snapped at the smallest things. Mac entered Harm's office carrying an armload of files. Harm looked up with his eyebrow's raised, "More." It was not a question it was a statement. Mac gave him a look that clearly said, 'What do you think?'

     She dumped the files into a chair and sat down a little harder then she intended to in the opposite chair. Mac rested her elbows on her knees and rested her chin on them. She looked exactly how Harm felt, but she was still incredibly beautiful to Harm. Harm cleared some space on his desk while saying, "How about I get us some more coffee and we'll attack of this stuff together." Mac nodded, "I'll get the coffee you clear some room on that desk so I can work." Harm nodded and Mac turned to leave heading for the break room. 

     Mac set a new coffee pot to brew and leaned her head against one of the cabinets, bracing her hands on the counter. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. She was surviving on literally 3 hours of sleep a night. Several minutes later, Harm entered the break room after Mac did not come back. Mac hadn't heard him enter the room, but she knew that he was there. Harm walked up behind Mac and placed his hands on her shoulders gently. Mac's shoulders relaxed and Harm spoke, "You didn't come back, I thought maybe you had gotten lost." Mac gave a small smile, "I made a new pot of coffee, and I was waiting for it to brew." Harm looked over at the coffee maker, "It's done." Mac turned her head, still letting it rest on the cabinet. 

     She pushed herself away from the counter and Harm dropped his hands from her shoulders and watched as she poured two cups of coffee, one for herself and one for him. They trooped back to his office and sat down. "Why don't you take that pile and I'll take the other," Harm suggested. "Sounds good." Mac grabbed the file off the top of the pile and opened it. She made several notes and then signed her signature. The next several hours were spent doing the exact same thing. 

     "Enter," Harm called upon hearing a knock on the door. Harriet opened the door and stood at attention, "Sir, ma'am." "Hi, Harriet. What can I do for you?" "Colonel, you have a phone call on line 4 ma'am." Mac nodded, "Thanks Harriet, I'll take it in my office." "Okay ma'am." Mac stood up, "Be right back," and exited the office.

     Mac had been gone for at least 10 minutes when Harm's phone rang. Harm picked up, "Commander Rabb." "Harmon," Trish Burnett's voice reached Harm's ears. "Mom, how are you? Is everything okay?" "I'm fine, dear, and everything is fine. How are you, dear you sound strained?" Harm gave a slight chuckle, "It's been hell here the last few weeks." "Wasn't hell there the last time I talked to you, three weeks ago?" "Yup," Harm said on sigh. 

     "Well, I think you all deserve a vacation," Trish said. "That would be nice," Harm sighed. "Well, what do you think of going to Disney World in Florida for two weeks." Harm's eyes went wide, "They would be great, but…" "I know where that but is going, but let me finish. Since all of you have been working so hard, the invitation is extended to all who would like to join us and all that you ask." Harm's jaw just about dropped, "Mom, are you serious?" "Well, of course Harmon." "This is great." Trish smiled, "And whoever you invite, they can bring someone with them. Like their girlfriend or boyfriend etc." "Mom this is so great, I don't know what to say." Trish gave Harm the details of the trip and with the promise to call her back once he talked to the Admiral and the staff he would give her a call back. Little did Harm know that there was more to this trip then meets the eye.

     Harm opened his door just as Mac was about to knock "Going somewhere?" Mac asked raising an eyebrow. Harm smiled, "Yes, to run something by the Admiral." "Ok, I'll continue on the files all by myself," she teased. Harm smiled and quickly made his way to the Admiral's office. "Tiner, is the Admiral in?" "Yes, sir." Harm knocked on the door and opened it after hearing a muffled, 'enter.' "Sir," Harm stood at attention. "At ease, Commander. Have a seat." Harm sat and the Admiral looked at him. "Sir, I just got off the phone with my mother." "And…"

     Harm started to explain, "Well, sir she knows the hell we've been going through the past few weeks, and she has invited me and several others for an all expenses paid trip to Disney World in Florida for two weeks." The Admiral nodded for him to continue, and Harm continued with the details. "Alright, Mr. Rabb, I think we can all use the break and I'm sure all of us will be extremely grateful to your mother for this trip." "Yes, sir." "Now, who were you thinking of inviting on this trip?" "Well, sir, whoever I invite will be able to bring a guest with them. So, you and Meredith, Harriet, Bud, and AJ, Mac, and if she wants, Chloe, Sturgis, Bobbi, Tiner, Gunny, myself, and Sergei." The Admiral nodded approving the names. 

     The Admiral buzzed Tiner, "Tiner, get me MacKenzie, Turner, Roberts, Sims, and Gunny, please." A few minutes later a knock on the door sounded and the Admiral issued enter. Tiner was about to leave, "Tiner stay." All were standing at attention; the admiral got up from his chair and walked around to stand in front of his desk, "At ease people." Everyone relaxed, Mac's eyes met Harm's and she asked a silent question, his eyes just twinkled.

     "Commander Rabb has just informed me of something I think you all will appreciate." The Admiral nodded to Harm and Harm spoke, "My mom called a little while ago, and asked if we would like to go on an all expenses paid trip to Disney World for two weeks. The Admiral is clearing it with SecNav right now," nodding to the Admiral who had his back to them and was on the phone. "You are all free to bring a guest if you wish. The plane leaves on Friday at 8 am, my mom will be sending the tickets over as soon as I call her back." The Admiral hung up the phone; "SecNav has agreed to our trip and will be sending over several officers while we are away including an acting JAG for two weeks. So, I suggest you start making arrangements and get to packing." 

     During the days before the trip, the bullpen was very quiet. Everyone was working hard to get everything done before they left on Friday. Harriet, Mac, and Bobbi had gone on a shopping spree on Wednesday for the trip, and Mac had gotten some things for Chloe as well. Chloe was arriving the next day and then would travel with everyone else to Florida. It was now Thursday and Chloe and Mac were putting the finishing touches on packing.

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown, D.C.

ZULU 1930

     Mac was in the bathroom packing her toiletries when there was a knock at the door. "Chloe, can you get it?" Mac said and Chloe went to the door and opened it. "Harm," she squealed and launched herself into Harm's arms. Harm smiled and hugged the 15-year-old with one arm; he was carrying two pizza boxes with the other. Mac entered the living room in a pair of old faded jeans and a U.S.M.C. t-shirt. "Harm, shouldn't you be packing?" "I decided to take a break. But if you want me to go, I'll just take these pizza's with me." Mac rolled her eyes, "Come on in, especially since you brought food." Harm set the pizza boxes on the coffee table and watched as Mac went into the kitchen for drinks. 

     Mac came back into the room handing Chloe and Harm each a bottle of water and sat down on the couch next to Harm. "Have you ever been to Disney World?" Chloe asked Harm and Mac. Harm smiled, "I've been to Disney Land but I have never been to Disney World. What about you Mac?" Mac smiled, "Nope." "Some of my friends have gone but I haven't and I've always wanted to," Chloe grinned. Harm and Mac smiled at the young girl. 

     Both pizza boxes were soon empty and Chloe exited the room to check on a few things. Harm helped Mac pick up the dishes and carry them into the kitchen. Mac quickly rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. "You want to stay for a cup of coffee." "Sure." Mac set the pot to brew and turned to face Harm. He was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest, "Are you excited?" Mac grinned, "You bet. I need this vacation. I felt like I wanted to rip my hair out the past four weeks," she said hoisting herself up onto the counter. "I know it, I think the next two weeks will be good for us." 

     After sharing a cup of coffee, Harm left with the promise of seeing them at the airport the following morning.

Dulles International Airport

Washington D.C. 

ZULU 0700

     Mac and Chloe had checked their bags and then went through the security check before making it to the gate. Mac spotted Sturgis first and she and Chloe made their way over to the rest of the group. "Mac," Sturgis called upon seeing her. Mac gave him a quick hug and then Sturgis took her carry-on bag from her and plopped it onto a chair. Mac gave Bobbi a hug and greeted the Admiral and Meredith. "Admiral, Meredith." "Mac, we're going on vacation, please call me AJ." "Okay, AJ." She smiled at Gunny and Tiner and gave Sergei a hug. "For those who don't know, this is my little sister Chloe." Greetings were exchanged. 

     Harriet and Bud greeted Mac, "Morning ma'am." Mac gave them a stern look and Harriet quickly reiterated, "Morning, Mac." Little AJ came up to Mac and wrapped his arms around her legs squealing, "Aunty Mac." Mac looked down at the small boy and smiled, as she lifted him up and settled him on her hip. He wrapped his small arms around her neck and kissed her on the nose. Mac smiled. Mac turned to Sergei, "Harm not here yet?" "No, he's here. He is getting coffee." Sergei answered in his thick Russian accent. Mac nodded and spotted Harm walking toward the group. 

     Harm was comfortably dressed in a black t-shirt and tight blue jeans. Mac's breathing became unsteady he always looked good in civvies. Harm started handing out the coffee and doughnuts and muffins. He handed Mac a cup, their fingers brushed as she took the cup from him. "Thanks, Harm." He flashed her the famous flyboy grin and her knees weakened. Mac turned as Sturgis asked her something. Harm took the moment to look at Mac. She was wearing a pair of light blue flare jeans and a bright blue sleeveless shirt with a low v-neck and small ruffles around the neck and sleeve outline and down the center of the shirt. 

     Harm pulled a wad of tickets from his carry on and began handing them out. Mac opened the envelope and pulled out her ticket, "Harm, these are first class tickets non-stop to Orlando." "I know." Mac looked at him and then tucked the ticket into the pocket of her black light leather jacket. 

     "Flight 243, is now boarding. Children traveling alone, and families with small children may now board the plane. First class passengers may now board the plane. The group stood up, grabbing the carry-on luggage. Take one last look around to make sure they had everything. Harriet, Bud, and little AJ were in front of Chloe, and Mac and Harm were behind them. They handed the flight attendant their tickets and made their way down the ramp toward the plane. 

     Harm ducked as he entered the plane. Mac was in seat 3A and Harm was in 3B. Mac shoved her bag under the seat in front of her. Sergei and Chloe were in the seats across from Harm and Mac, the Admiral and Meredith were in front of Sergei and Chloe, and Sturgis and Bobbi were in front of Harm and Mac. Tiner and Gunny sat behind Harm and Mac, and Harriet, Bud, and Little AJ were in the seats behind Sergei and Chloe. After stowing his carry-on bag in the above compartment, he sat down in his seat next to Mac. 

     They buckled their seatbelts and Mac leaned her head back in her chair waiting for the plane to taxi from the gate. Harm reached for her hand that rested on the armrest. Mac opened her eyes and looked at him. Harm smiled and motioned to the window, "We're moving." Mac squeezed his hand as they watched the plane move to the runaway. They gained speed and were soon lifted off the ground. 

ZULU 0930

     Mac sat looking through a magazine. Their stewardess was coming through once again asking for drink orders. She was a young blonde woman that looked like she had had breast implants. She reached Harm and leaned over and asked him for his drink. Harm flashed his famous flyboy grin and the woman went into full flirting mode. Mac rolled her eyes. The woman continued to flirt with Harm, not even noticing Mac was there. Mac had finally had enough she unbuckled and stood up. "Harm, I need to get up." Harm turned to look at her, "Sure, Mac." Mac began to step around him and the blonde bimbo, but she accidentally got her foot caught in a bag strap and stumbled. She grabbed on to the nearest object, which happened to be Harm's thigh to keep from falling. Harm's hands flew to her waist to stop her from falling. Mac looked up, her face inches from Harm's, "Are you okay?" Harm asked, his eyes full of concern. "Fine," Mac breathed before standing up and stepping around the blonde. 

     Mac plopped into the empty seat next to Harriet who looked sympathetically over at her friend. "Are you okay, Mac?" "Yea, I'm fine." "It just…" Harriet looked at Mac, "I know. There's no need to explain." Mac smiled and settled back into the chair. Bud came back a few minutes later with a very happy AJ. "Look, Mommy." Little AJ pointed proudly to a pair of gold wings on his chest. "Where did you get those, sweetie?" "The lady over there." He pointed to a woman with shoulder-length brown hair. "See Aunty Mac." "I see, kiddo." Mac made her way back over to her seat. Harm got up and let Mac sit back down in her seat. 

     Nothing was said between the two about the earlier incident. They just made small talk about other things. Finally it was time for the plane to land. "This is your Captain speaking. The seatbelt sign is back on as we make our decent into Orlando. It looks like a wonderful day out here today, sunny, low 90's and a light breeze. We thank you for flying USAIR with us today." 

     The plane touched down and everyone unbuckled and began gathering their items. Upon, standing up Harm whacked his head on the ceiling; Mac winced, "Are you okay?" Harm rubbed the back of his head; "They don't make plans for tall guys." Mac smiled, "No they don't." Harm motioned for her to go ahead of him and the group exited the plane. They took the elevator down to the baggage claim and waited for a few minutes. 

     A loud beeping noise signaled the arrival of the baggage. The women stayed behind and let the men go be men and grab the luggage. "Mac, which one's are yours and Chloe's?" Harm asked as Mac came to stand beside him. "I have two black ones and Chloe has two purple ones." Mac pointed them out to Harm as they came around the bend on the belt; Harm bent and hoisted one of Mac's bags off the belt. "Jesse Mac, I thought Marine's packed light," Harm teased. "For assignments yes, for vacations no," Mac teased back. Finally all the luggage was gathered and Harm made his way to the rental car. Harm joined the group a few minutes later, "And…" "My parents sent a stretch limo for us, it's waiting out front." 

     Everyone's eyes went wide but they followed Harm out the front doors. Sure enough, there was a long black stretch limo parked out front. Luggage was loaded into the trunk and everyone got in. The door was shut and they were off to Disney World.

Disney World

Coronado Springs Resort

Orlando, Florida

ZULU 1230

     A short 20 minutes later the limo pulled up in front of the Coronado Springs Resort. Mac stepped out of the limo closely followed by Harm. "Wow," Mac breathed. The building was colorfully painted with Mexican and Southwest colors and themes. A bellhop came to collect their luggage and the group walked into the colorfully decorated lobby. There was a huge bubbling water fountain in the middle of the lobby and plush chairs around it. Off to the left was a magnificent gift shop and to the right was the check-in desk. 

     Trish spotted her son and stood up, you couldn't miss him. He was the tallest of the group. "Harm," Trish called, as they got closer. "Mom." He wrapped his arms around the older woman lifting her slightly off her feet. "Harm, put me down, dear." Harm set his mother on her feet and kissed her cheek. Harm stepped back and shook his stepfather's hand. Harm turned to make introductions, "Mom, I'm sure you remember Sturgis." "Of course," Trish said with a smile and hugged him. "This is Congresswoman Bobbi Latham, Sturgis's girlfriend. You remember Admiral Chegwidden and this is his girlfriend Meredith Leland. You remember Harriet, Bud, and their son AJ, and Tiner, and Gunny." Harm turned to Sergei, "Mom this is Sergei Zhukov." Sergei extended his hand, Trish ignored the hand and hugged him tightly whipering, "You have so much of your father in you." Sergei pulled back and smiled. 

     "And Mom, this is Chloe Madison Mac's little sister. And…" "And you must be Mac," Trish said warmly turning to Mac. Mac smiled, "Yes. It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Burnett." "Please, dear, call me Trish." Trish wrapped her arms around Mac and hugged her like Mac was her daughter. Mac couldn't remember when she was hugged like this the last time. 'I know what Harm sees in her, now if he can only get his six in gear.' Trish thought as she released the younger woman.

     "Okay, room arrangements are this. The entire fifth floor in this building belongs to us. Frank and I are in Suite 430. Harriet, Bud, and AJ will be in Suite 432. AJ and Meredith will be in Suite 431, Sturgis and Bobbi are in Suite 433, Tiner and Gunny are sharing a two bedroom Suite in 434. Harm and Sergei are sharing a Suite in 435 which is connected to Suite 436 where Mac and Chloe will be staying." Frank handed out the keys to the rooms and Trish spoke once again, "Now why don't you all go up to your rooms, settle in, freshen up a bit and then we'll go for some lunch. How does that sound?" The group murmured their assent.

     As the group turned toward the elevators Trish turned to her husband and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Little did Harm and Mac, this trip would change their lives forever…

     Decided to try something new. Let me know what you think, good? Bad? Let me know, please please review with Harm on top!!!


	2. Let's hit the Beach!

Title: Disney Magic

Author: Ninjagurl354

PG-13

Romance/Drama

Disclaimers: I don't own JAG or the characters. They belong to DPB. I also don't own Disney World!!!

Summary: What can happen with a little bit of Disney Magic, a special night, and a little help from Mom and a few friends…

A/N: It's starting to get shippy, but they won't be together for a few chapters…so bear with me, I promise they will be together by the end!!!

Spoilers:

Chapter 2: Let's hit the Beach

Disney World

Coronado Springs Resort

Orlando, Florida

ZULU 1300

Room 435 and 436

     Mac slid the key card into the slot, seeing the green light she quickly opened the door and stepped into the suite, Chloe right behind her. "Wow," Chloe exclaimed. Mac turned her head and grinned at her. They had stepped into the living room part of the suite. The room was splashed in golden color with a green, blue, and red, trim. The furniture was original and looked very Mexican. There was a mirror along the wall to their left; there was a stereo system, and a big screen TV, with a VCR and DVD player. A mini refrigerator was fully stocked with drinks. Chloe opened the sliding glass door that opened to a gorgeous patio with lounge chairs. 

     Mac stepped into the bedroom. The room was painted the same, and the furniture was still ornately decorated. A king size bed sat in the middle of the room with a bedside table on either side, two chairs sat by the window with a small table in the middle. Another sliding glass door led out to the patio. A large armoire and chest were at the front of the room across from the bed. Off the right side of the door was a large closet and next to that was the door to the master bath. A large bathtub big enough for two people to sit in was on the side with a built in showerhead. There were two sinks and a toilet and was fully stocked with towels. 'This bathtub will definitely be getting some use,' Mac thought to herself.

     "Hey, Mac." Chloe called from the main room. "What is it?" Mac called back as she stepped from the bedroom. "I thought our room was connected to Harm and Sergei's." "It is." Mac smiled at Chloe's confused look and stepped over to the door on the same wall as the long mirror. She knocked, before unlocking and opening it. Mac poked her head in to see Sergei looking around. Sergei grinned at her, "Harm is checking things out in the bedrooms." Harm stepped from one of the bedrooms, "No I'm not." 

     Harm smiled, "So, what do you think?" Mac stepped into their suite, "Harm, this is amazing." "I agree," Sergei slipped in. Harm flashed his flyboy grin, "Why don't you guys go change so we can go eat." Mac grinned, "You don't have to tell me twice." Mac quickly retreated into her suite as Harm called after her retreating figure, "Tell me something I didn't already know." Mac turned her head and threw a saucy grin over her shoulder as she disappeared into the bedroom. 

ZULU 1330

     Everyone met up again at 1:30 at one of the hotel's several restaurants. A long table that had an ocean view was where everyone was currently sitting. Mac was perusing a menu, "Hey Harm they serve rabbit food here," Mac, teased with a glint in her eye. Harm gave her a mock glare, "Yea, Mac they also serve dead cow, just for you." Mac smiled, "Good thing too, I'm not sure if I could live on rabbit food for two weeks."

     Trish leaned toward Harriet who was sitting next to her, "Does that always happen?" Harriet smiled, "More often then not. They know each other practically inside and out, I mean they complete each other's sentences." Trish raised her eyebrows and straightened in her seat. 

     A waiter came around to take their drink orders. When he reached Mac he flashed a smile, which was probably part of his opening line for dates. Harm rolled his eyes, although Mac just ordered her drink and turned her head to say something to Bobbi. The man, Harm noticed was slightly surprised that he hadn't even gotten a look out of her. The waiter soon came back with their drinks and took their entrée orders. 

     Their meals came and the group enjoyed a peaceful lunch without the thoughts of D.C. or JAG entering their heads. When everyone was mostly finished Trish spoke up, "How does everyone feel about heading to the beach?" Everyone agreed that that would be a great idea. They agreed to meet at the beach in ten minutes. 

Room 435 and 436

     Mac pulled a bright pink bikini halter with light pink Hawaiian flowers from a drawer. The top had sash ties at the neck and a bra hook in the back; the bottom was low cut and very appealing. She tied the matching skirt at her hip. Mac dug threw her cosmetics bag and pulled out a box, smiling she picked out a pink stone and clasped it to her belly button. She slid her feet into a pair of white thong sandals, and grabbed her bright pink peach bag. Mac came out of the bathroom to find Chloe slipping on a pair of black thong sandals.

     "You all set?" Mac asked. Chloe looked up and smiled. Chloe took one last look in the mirror nodding at her appearance. Chloe wore an exotic mix of blue and black Hawaiian flowers accented with black binding. The top was a triangle bikini with thin black ties around neck and back, the bottoms were low cut and she wore a matching skirt around her waist. 

     Together they walked out of the suite and down to the beach. Mac spotted part of their group and they made their way over to them. Mac spread a towel on one of the chairs next to Bobbi. Chloe set her stuff on a chair and went to join Sturgis, Bud, the Admiral, and little AJ by the ocean. "Wait a second, Chloe." Chloe stopped and ran back to Mac. Mac pointed to the chair, "Take a seat. I said you could tan not burn." Chloe rolled her eyes and took a seat and took the sun tan lotion from Mac. When she was finished Mac nodded and Chloe ran off. 

     Mac smiled and began to rub the lotion into her legs. Harm and Sergei soon joined the group. Sergei quickly went to join the group playing with a Frisbee by the waves. Harm quirked an eyebrow as he watched Mac try to apply the lotion to her back, but wasn't really doing a good job. Harm took the bottle from and told her to scoot forward. Mac looked up at him but did as he asked. He squirted some of the lotion into his palm and rubbed his hands together and placed them on her shoulders. He slowly began to rub the lotion into her skin massaging her back and shoulders as he did so. He took this time when she wasn't looking to admire what she was wearing. 

     He thought she looked stunning in the bright pink bikini and he had to keep reminding himself not to look over her shoulder. Since he was taller, he had complete eye access down the front of her bikini. His fingers slipped under the back strap of her bikini, making sure he got every inch of her back, including right above the bikini bottoms. Mac shivered as she felt his fingers slide under the bikini strap. Harm lifted his hands off her back once he had finished; Mac turned slightly, "Thanks." Harm flashed her his flyboy grin, "Your welcome. Would you mind doing my back for me?" Mac shook her head and maneuvered around him. 

     She squirted some of the lotion into her palm, rubbed her hands together and then began rubbing the lotion into his back. Her hands flowed over firm muscles, and she shivered as she felt them ripple under her touch. When she had finished Harm turned, "Thank you." Mac smiled and Harm went to where the group was and caught the Frisbee over Chloe's head. Mac untied the skirt around her waist and set it aside, and she leaned back in her chair, letting the sun wash over her. 

     After a few minutes, Mac looked over at Harriet, "Come on, let's go for a swim." Harriet smiled and untied the light blue skirt around her waist that matched her bikini, and followed Mac to the water. Harm watched as Mac jogged into the water followed closely by Harriet. Harm was to engrossed in watching her that he completely forgot he was playing Frisbee. Chloe hurled the disk in his direction and Sturgis had to yell duck to get Harm's attention. Harm just barely had time to duck as the Frisbee went sailing over his crouched figure and into the ocean landing with a splash near Mac and Harriet. 

     Mac picked up the Frisbee and hurled it in Harm's direction; Harm caught it and offered her a smile of apology. Harriet grinned, "I think Harm was a little to occupied watching you then he was paying attention to the game." Mac's jaw dropped, "Harriet!" Harriet smiled, "Well, he wasn't looking at me." Mac smiled. 

     Mac and Harriet had gotten out of the water and gone back up to the chairs to dry off. Harm plopped himself in the sand next to Mac. Without looking up or even opening her eyes Mac spoke, "Yes." Harm looked surprised that she knew it was him. "How did you know it was me?" Mac who had been lying on her stomach her head pillowed on her arms, opened one eye, "I always know where you are." She closed her eye again and breathed a comfortable sigh. Harm watched as Sergei picked Chloe up and carried her into the water as Chloe laughed. 

     Harm turned his head, "Should Chloe be wearing that?" Mac opened her eyes and looked at Harm, "What's wrong with what she's wearing?" "Mac, she's fifteen, and I've already seen a few guys looking at her." As he said this, a man walked by and let his eyes roam over Mac's figure with a delighted glint in his eye. "Chloe knows and she'll know what to do. And if she gets into trouble you or I won't be far off." Harm nodded. 

     Trish turned her head toward Harriet, "How blind can those to be?" Harriet smiled, "Very. And you haven't seen the half of it, we've been watching this for the past several years." "Well, something will have to be done about that in the next two weeks." Harriet's eyes widened and a smile spread across her features, "You have a plan." Trish nodded she knew Harriet would be willing to help. "What did you have in mind?" Trish smiled and related everything to Harriet.

     Everyone was now swimming in the ocean except Mac. She was sitting in the lounge chair just relaxing. Harm looked back at the beach, "I'm going to go get her and bring her in here." Trish placed a hand on her son's arm, "Let her rest and relax, dear." Harm turned to his mom giving her a smile before jogging out of the water and up onto the beach. Harm stood over Mac, several droplets of water dripping onto her back.

     Mac groaned, "Harm, what are you doing?" Harm didn't say a word but scooped her up, slung her over his shoulder and carried her to the edge of the water. One of his arms wrapped around her thighs the other bent his hand resting on her calf. "Harm, what do you think you are doing?" Mac tried sounding angry but was laughing at the same time. Harm stepped into the water as a wave hit his legs. Harm kept walking into the water and when he made out to the group he let her slip into the water. Mac whirled around and mock glared at him. "You are so gunna get it!" The Admiral chuckled, "He's in for it." 

     She placed her arms on his head hoisting herself up, her lower body connecting lightly with his chest her upper body pressed against his shoulder. She dunked him under but before she could pull away, he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her under with him. A few seconds later they resurfaced laughing. Mac pushed her wet hair behind her ears and smiled before turning to Bud and taking her godson from him.

     After a half hour in the water the group decided to go back to the rooms and change for dinner. They agreed to meet up again in an hour.

ZULU 1700

     Mac and Chloe made their way into the lobby turning several heads. They met up with Harm and Sergei by the fountain. Harm's eyes widened and his breathing became labored as Mac walked towards him. She wore a lavender strapless thigh length dress with small dark purple embroidered flowers around the edge. Sergei elbowed him in the ribs he had been in a trance and hadn't noticed that Mac was talking to him. 'Damn, what that woman did for short skirts and high heels should be illegal in all states.' 

     Mac was thinking something along those lines with Harm. He was dressed casually in khaki pants and a white short sleeve button down shirt. He flashed his flyboy grin and Mac felt her knees weaken slightly, 'Damn what this man could do to her by just flashing his smile.'

     The rest of the group soon joined them and together they walked into one of the hotel's restaurants. Music played and some couples had gotten up to dance. While they waited for their meals, the couples at their table got up to dance. Sergei asked Chloe to dance and they made their way out to where the other couples were swaying to the music. Harm turned to Mac, "Would you like to dance?" He asked holding his hand out to her. Mac smiled placing her hand in his, "I'd love to." Harm gently pulled on her hand and Mac stood.

     On the dance floor, Harm pulled Mac into his arms and together they began to sway to the music. Harm pulled her tighter against him and Mac wrapped her arms around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder.
    
    _When I think back on these times_
    
    _And the dreams we left behind_
    
    _I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed _
    
    _To get to have you in my life_
    
    _When I look back on these days_
    
    _I'll look and see your face_
    
    _You were right there for me_
    
    _In my dreams I'll always see you _
    
    _Soar above the sky_
    
    _In my heart there'll always be a place_
    
    _For you for all my life_
    
    _I'll keep a part of you with me_
    
    _And everywhere I am_
    
    _There you'll be_
    
    _And everywhere I am _
    
    _There you'll be_
    
    _Well you showed me how it feels_
    
    _To feel the sky within my reach_
    
    _And I always will remember _
    
    _All the strength you gave to me_
    
    _Your love made me make it through_
    
    _Oh, I owe so much to you_
    
    _You were right there for me_
    
    _In my dreams I'll always see you _
    
    _Soar above the sky_
    
    _In my heart there'll always be a place_
    
    _For you for all my life_
    
    _I'll keep a part of you with me_
    
    _And everywhere I am_
    
    _There you'll be_
    
    _'Cause I always saw in you _
    
    _My light, my strength_
    
    _And I want to thank you now for all the ways_
    
    _You were right there for me (you were right there for me)_
    
    _You were right there for me always_
    
    _In my dreams I'll always see you _
    
    _Soar above the sky_
    
    _In my heart there'll always be a place_
    
    _For you for all my life_
    
    _I'll keep a part of you with me_
    
    _And everywhere I am_
    
    _There you'll be_
    
    _And everywhere I am _
    
    _There you'll be_
    
    _There you'll be_
    
         After dinner the group made their way back to the beach for the sunset. At the edge of the sand, Mac stopped and slipped out of her sandals. Mac carried her shoes, her other arm around Chloe's shoulders. Harriet found the perfect spot to sit and the group sat comfortably watching the sun dip down behind the ocean and finally disappear.
    
         Little to Harm and Mac know, the plan had just begun…
    
    That's it for now!! Next chapter will be up soon in the mean time don't forget to review!! Pretty please with Harm on top!!


	3. The Magic begins in the Magic Kingdom

Title: Disney Magic

Author: Ninjagurl354

PG-13

Romance/Drama

Disclaimers: I don't own JAG or the characters. They belong to DPB. I also don't own Disney World!!!

Summary: What can happen with a little bit of Disney Magic, a special night, and a little help from Mom and a few friends…

Spoilers: 

A/N: I am soooo sorry about the delay, school has been complete hell! Teachers give us no mercy! Here is the next chapter and please don't forget to review you guys were all so great on reviewing for this two chapters, keep them coming! Special thanks to Katie (Jagchick105) for all her help on the park and for beta-reading!

Chapter 3: The Magic begins in the Magic Kingdom

Disney World

Coronado Springs Resort

Orlando, Florida

ZULU 0700

     Mac quietly slid out of the bed so as not to jog the mattress and wake Chloe up. Mac stepped onto the balcony and looked out over the sun-touched resort. Mac sighed and leaned against the rail. She heard the door slide open and looked up to see Harm walk onto the patio. Harm flashed his flyboy grin, "Morning." Mac smiled, "Morning." Harm leaned against the rail next to her and looked over the land of the resort. 

     Harm turned his head and ran a hand through his mussed hair, "How did you sleep?" "Like a rock," Mac answered. "Who would have thunk it a marine sleeping like a rock, huh Jarhead." Mac rolled her eyes, "Watch it stickboy." Harm just shook his head. 

     "So, which park do you think we're going to today?" Mac asked tucking some fallen hair behind her ear. Harm thought for a second, "Probably the Magic Kingdom." Before Mac could answer, Sergei stuck his head out the sliding glass door. "Harm, your mom just called up. She was hoping we could all get an early start so we can be at the gate when it opens at 9." Harm nodded, "Ok, I'm coming." Mac smiled and went to the door leading into the bedroom. "See you in a bit," and Mac disappeared inside the room.

     Harm sighed and turned back toward his room thinking, '_I'm in love with her. I know it probably everyone else knows it, except her. Now, I just have to get up my nerve and tell her how I feel. When I'm ready and when she's ready. Will the time be right over the next two_ _'weeks?'_

     Everyone met downstairs in one of the hotel's restaurants. Mac and Chloe were in the buffet line when Harm joined them. "What looks good?" Harm asked Mac. "That," was all Mac said as she loaded her plate with scrambled eggs, French toast, bacon, and sausage. Harm wrinkled his nose at the bacon and sausage. Instead, he got a fruit cup, scrambled eggs and French toast. 

     At the breakfast table Trish and Frank were talking about which park they were going to go to. When everyone had arrived and was sitting at the table Frank cleared his throat. "We were thinking of heading to the Magic Kingdom today. What do you all think?" Everyone nodded enthusiastically.

     When everyone was done with breakfast they went back to their rooms to gather the things they would need for the day. Mac was touching up her make-up when she heard a knock coming from the living room. Mac walked into the living room just as the adjoining door swung open and Harm stepped in. Mac smiled at him as she threaded a pair of silver hoops through her ears. Harm flashed his flyboy grin, "You all set." "Almost." Mac disappeared into the bedroom again.

     She returned seconds later with her sunglasses perched on top of her head and a small black purse slung over her shoulder. Harm's eyes roamed over her figure. She was dressed in a pair of short white jean shorts and a teal tube top and a pair of Adidas sneakers. The little white beaded necklace accented her already tanned skin. His eyes met hers and she smiled. He smiled back sheepishly knowing he'd been caught. 

     Mac's eyes had done a little wandering themselves. He was dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a navy short sleeve shirt. "Where's Chloe?" Mac pointed at the patio door as she walked over to it and opened it. She stuck her head out, "Chlo, time to go." Chloe turned and walked into the living room. Sergei joined them a minute later. Together they walked down to the elevator. 

     The group met up at the bus stop outside the front doors of the resort. Little AJ toddled over to Mac. "Hey, big guy," Mac said lifting him onto her lap. They waited for a few minutes for the bus to the Magic Kingdom. Finally, the Magic Kingdom bus pulled to a stop. Everyone stood and boarded the bus. 

     Twenty minutes later the bus pulled into one of the many bus stops. The Admiral noted that they needed to be picked up at bus stop number 6 to get back to the resort. After getting little AJ settled in the stroller the group walked under the monorail and toward the entrance. They showed their park ID's and got their hands stamped before continuing on. The walked over train tracks and entered the park. 

Disney World

Magic Kingdom

Orlando, Florida

ZULU 1030

      The group according to the map was standing on Main Street, U.S.A. They decided to visit Tomorrowland first. The crowd was already quite large and Mac had her eye on Chloe who was walking and laughing next to Sergei. Bud had brought several walkie-talkies so that if the group got separated they could contact each other through the walkie-talkies. While walking through the crowds a tall good-looking man bumped into Mac. Mac stopped and so did the man. He smiled apologetically as his eyes roamed over her figure. "Sorry, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going." 

     'I bet you weren't,' Harm thought. Harm who had been walking to the left of Mac noticed that he was the same man from the beach the other day that had gotten his eye-full of looking at her. Mac gave a small smile and began walking again next to Harm. Harm placed his hand on the low of her back as they caught up with the group. The man was still standing there watching her and watching as the tall man placed his hand on her lower back. Harm turned his head and shot a glare at the man clearly saying, 'Back off.'

The group crossed over a bridge and entered Tomorrowland. The group pulled off to the side and decided where they wanted to go. They each picked a ride they wanted to go on and looked for the one closest to them. Bud looked down at the map, "The ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter is a few feet ahead of us on the left." At the gate they stopped and read the sign: 

Brace yourself for a sensory thrill hatched from the imaginations of Disney and the one and only George Lucas. An experiment goes dangerously awry when an alien is accidentally teleported in the dark. So if you feel its hot breath on your neck try not to make any sudden moves!

     Everyone decided they were game except Harriet. She wasn't big on stuff like that and someone needed to stay outside with little AJ. Everyone else got into the line. The line moved pretty quick and soon they were being seated into chairs and they were strapped in. The chairs surrounded a huge glass tube. Sergei was on the end of one row next to Chloe. Mac was sitting next to Chloe and Harm was on the opposite side of her. The ride begins and a mad scientist is in the room, everything is going fine until he teleports a deadly alien from another planet into the room with you. 

     The room is immediately plunged into darkness and a huge crash echoes around the room. The crash is followed by all these horrible eerie sounding grunts and moans. Everyone screams as they are misted with hot spray. There are things moving about the room, puffs of air swirling around your legs and arms and other things that are moving threw the aisles. Chloe screamed as she felt hot, smelly breath on her shoulder. Mac turned her head and screamed as a scaly, scabbed long hand slices between her and Chloe. Mac leaned so far back that she was practically in Harm's lap. Harm found her hand or at least he thought it was her hand and squeezed. He let out a yelp as he realized it was a slimy alien arm. 

     Mac found Harm's hand and held it tight as the alien continued to breathe down their necks and brush past the audience. Everyone was screaming as the alien brushed past them. Bobbi screamed as the alien groped in the dark near her and something slimy brushed her leg. Meredith screamed as she felt something wet, hot, and smelly on her neck. Mac screamed as a slimy alien hand slid from her neck and down her shoulder. As the alien moved away Mac slipped a hand behind her neck to wipe away the water that was left behind. The mad scientist is working frantically trying to get the alien back to its home planet. Finally, the alien is teleported back and the lights come on. There is glass everywhere and the room is covered in sticky green slime. Some slime dripped from the chairs and onto the floor and everyone watched where they were going as they exited the building and back out into the sunshine. 

     Mac took a deep breath as they exited the building and reached behind her again to make sure there was no water or slime left on her back. She touched her shoulder and realized there was some green gunk smeared on it. "Ugghh." Harm who had just wiped his arm off came over with a napkin that Harriet had handed him and wiped her shoulder off. "Better?" Mac smiled, "Much." 

     Bud noticed that Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin was coming up and he knew little AJ would want to go on that. So he took little AJ over into wait in the line while everyone else continued to look at the map. 

     Twenty minutes later Bud and little AJ returned. "Mommy! Mommy, guess what?!" Harriet smiled down at her son, "What, sweetie?" "Daddy and I got Emperor Zurg!" "Wow!" The rest of the group decided that they wanted to go on Space Mountain next. They got into the line and Mac noticed a picture of the ride off to the side. She noticed the size of the cars and she raised her eyebrows and turned to look at Harm. He noticed too, "You know what guys, I think I'm going to sit this one out. I'll take AJ on the Astro Orbiter, while you guys go ahead." Sturgis smirked, "What's the matter buddy this ride to fast for you?" Harm glared, "No, it's just that the cars are a bit small and well, with my height, well I don't think it would be very comfortable." Trish smiled and patted his shoulder, "You go ahead, honey."

     Harm took little AJ from Bud, "Are you sure you don't mind, Harm?" "Not at all. We'll have a blast." Harm took little AJ over to the Astro Orbiter ride and stood in line. The line for Space Mountain moved quickly and everyone was soon strapped into spaceships. 

     The ride began and the spaceships moved through a long tunnel with all these brightly colored lights flashing on the walls. A countdown started, "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BLAST OFF!" The spaceship lurched forward and Sturgis barely had time to grab his sunglasses before they flew off his head. Mac and Chloe screamed as their spaceship lurched forward very fast. They landed in a huge dark room with all these little lights that look like stars and the spaceship turns this way and that. They were all jostled in the spaceship, as they had no idea, which way they would turn. People were screaming above and below them and Chloe and Mac screamed as the spaceship stopped as if it had run into something. 

     Harm and little AJ sat down on a bench after they had gotten off the mini-spaceships in the Astro Orbiter. Harm turned his head as he saw the group come off. Everyone's hair looked a little flyaway. Mac pulled a brush from her purse and brushed her hair out and then helped Chloe get her hair untangled. Harm grinned, "Was it fun?" "It was a blast!" Chloe exclaimed. Mac grinned, "How was the Astro Orbiter?" Harm rubbed his knee, "Cramped." Mac giggled. 

     The group stopped at a souvenir cart and picked up some autograph books, and Disney pens. Harm being the tallest had noticed that a lot of the characters were now starting to come out. An hour later and several pictures and character greetings later. They emerged from the Judge's Tent after meeting Mickey and Minnie Mouse. Autographs were given and pictures were taken. 

ZULU 1100

     The group had now entered Fantasyland. The first thing they came to was the Mad Tea Party. Mac decided to sit this one out with little AJ. Mac took little AJ's hand and together they walked to a bench near the ride so they could watch. Mac lifted little AJ up so that he could see and he giggled as the teacups began to swivel quickly in a circle. Everyone waved at Mac and AJ as they passed and little AJ squealed delightedly. 

     Snow White's Scary Adventures was up next and they decided to try that ride. By the end little AJ had his hands over his eyes and his face was buried in Bud's neck. Stepping out into the sunshine little AJ still had a death grip on Bud. Trish came over to Bud and rubbed little AJ's back and took him from Bud. Trish carried little AJ as the group continued to travel through Fantasyland. Mac had been walking a few steps behind them and little AJ saw her and reached his arms out. Trish paused and Mac caught up and took little AJ from her. Trish and Mac walked together for a while chatting. They saw some more characters including: Goofy, Daisy, Donald, and Pluto. 

     Everyone pulled out their autograph books and cameras. Mac walked up to Donald with little AJ and everyone started snapping pictures as Donald gave little AJ a hug and signed his and Mac's book. Then Donald turned to Mac and held his arms out, Mac laughed embarrassedly, but gave Donald a great big hug. Goofy was next and he motioned to Harm and all three got in the picture. Daisy saw Harm and put a hand over her mouth and started to turn away, Donald shook his head. Daisy gave Harm a big hug and a kiss. Mac laughed and was then engulfed by a gig hug and kiss from Goofy and Pluto. Mac was laughing hard as she was able to come up from the pig pile. Bud got someone to take a group photo with all the cameras with the four characters.

     Little AJ was back in the stroller when he saw Dumbo. Harriet bent down to AJ and said, "Do you want to ride on Dumbo?" Little AJ nodded and then pulled Harriet closer and whispered something in her ear. Harriet smiled; this could be part of the plan to get Harm and Mac together. Harriet stood up and turned to Harm and Mac, "AJ would like to ask the two of you something." Mac and Harm exchanged a curious look but went over to the stroller. They both knelt down and AJ spoke, "Will you guys go with me on Dumbo?" Mac smiled and turned to look at Harm, kneeling behind her. 

     Harm lifted him out of the stroller, "Come on, big guy." Little AJ squealed in delight as Harm told the group that he and Mac were taking AJ on Dumbo. "Chlo, do you wanna go?" Chloe turned and smiled as Little AJ nodded at her from Harm's embrace. "Sure," and she jogged to catch up with them. As they were walking Harm placed his free arm around Mac's waist, Mac smiled up at him and placed her arm around his waist. Mac placed her other arm around Chloe's shoulders and Chloe wrapped her arm around Mac's waist her hand on Harm's arm. Trish and Harriet saw the perfect picture taking moment and both pulled out their cameras. They snapped the picture and the perfect moment was caught on film… 

     Next chapter is already being written as we speak and maybe up tonight who knows! Anyway I want some motivation so please review, review, review!! We got some big shipper moments ahead so for all you Harm and Mac shipper people, stay tuned! Again thanks to Katie for all her help!!


	4. The Magic cont

Title: Disney Magic

Author: Ninjagurl354

PG-13

Romance/Drama

Disclaimers: I don't own JAG or the characters. They belong to DPB. I also don't own Disney World!!!

Summary: What can happen with a little bit of Disney Magic, a special night, and a little help from Mom and a few friends…

Spoilers: 

Chapter 3a: The Magic cont.

Disney World

Magic Kingdom

Orlando, Florida

ZULU 1145

     Harm, Mac, Chloe, and little AJ stood in line waiting to get on Dumbo. While waiting little AJ turned to Chloe and said, "Will you ride with me?" Chloe smiled, "Sure kiddo." Chloe took little AJ from Harm and walked up the steps and got into one of the Dumbo carts. Mac looked up at Harm, "Looks like your stuck with me." Harm looked her up and down and teased, "I guess you'll do." Mac punched him in the arm and Harm yelped, as they were led to the Dumbo in front of Chloe and AJ. 

     Harm got in first and settled himself in the seat. Mac followed him in but before she sat down she noticed there wasn't a whole lot of room left for her. Mac sat down her hips pressed against the side of Dumbo and the other against Harm's hip. Mac shifted slightly trying to get more comfortable but the only thing she managed to do was to shift more into Harm's lap. Her leg was now laid across one of his knees. Harm smirked, "Mac, I had no idea!" Mac punched him on the arm. "Owww!" "Look, sailor it's not my fault these things were made for kids and not grown sailors and marines." Harm laughed as she again tried to change her position to a more comfortable position but only landing more on his lap and less on the seat. 

     Trish and Harriet watched the Dumbo carrying Harm and Mac as it came around. They watched as Mac changed positions but looked more like she landed in Harm's lap. "What are they doing in there?" Trish asked tilting her head to the side. Harriet smirked, "I don't know," she said slowly. 

     Mac's legs were now entwined with Harm's, her hip settled on his thigh. One of his hands was on her back and the other was settled half on her hip and half on her thigh. He moved his hand slightly to take a more firm hold of her hip. Mac gave him a small sweet smile and in a sweet voice said, "Harm! I hope that's just a security caution!" "Men just naturally want to take care of women, Mac," he winked. "Harm, I'm a woman but I'm also a marine and I…" "You're a Marine and you can take care of yourself, I know. But that doesn't mean that I don't worry about you, or want to protect you." 

     They fell into silence again as the ride ended and they were getting off after telling Chloe and Little AJ to wait for them until they got off. Harm climbed out first and then Mac stepped out stepping on her shoelace as she stepped down. She tripped as she went to move her opposite foot and Harm having seen it quickly turned around and caught her before she hit the ground. Harm's arms were around her waist and her hands were pressed against his chest. 

     Harm brought her to a standing position; keeping their hand contact intact. "Are you okay?" Harm asked. "Yea, I'm okay," Mac, said slightly breathless. Harm smiled and together they walked down the steps, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. The group saw the whole scene and exchanged knowing looks. 

     Bud was sitting on a bench looking at the map, as Harm, Mac, Chloe, and little AJ made their way over. "What's the verdict, Bud?" The Admiral asked sitting down next to Bud on the bench. "Well, sir we should make our way over to Ariel's Grotto and we can meet the characters from the Little Mermaid. There is also a restaurant right near there where we can have lunch." "Sounds good and Bud we're on vacation you can call me AJ." Bud smiled nervously, "Yes si…AJ."

     The group continued on until the came to Ariel's Grotto. They entered the colorful cave surrounded by fun water fountains, colorful coral and starfish. The group walked through and then came to stand in a line waiting to meet the Little Mermaid. The group was finally up and they each got an autograph from Ariel and then gathered around her for a picture. 

     The group began to walk out of the grotto when Harm noticed that Sergei was lagging behind. Sergei was walking backward mesmerized by the red headed mermaid. Harm shook his head and stood with his arms crossed waiting for Sergei. Sergei stumbled over Harm's foot and Harm caught him by the arm giving him a look. Sergei blushed, "What?" He asked innocently. Harm rolled his eyes and turned his brother around, slapping him upside the head and led him out of the grotto.

ZULU 1230

     The group arrived at The Pinocchio Village Haus, where they served a variety of things from Harm food to Mac food. They entered the air-conditioned restaurant and were led to a table. The waitress arrived a few minutes later with their drink orders and began asking what everyone wanted to eat. Mac sat near Harm staring out the window at the passers by. Her chin rested on her hand and she had a dreamy smile on her face. The waitress turned to Mac, "What can I get for you, Miss?" Mac looked up startled and quickly said, "I'll have a harmburger with all the trimmings." 

     Everyone looked slightly surprised at what Mac asked for and Mac felt her cheeks burn red with embarrassment. Harm burst out laughing. Clutching his side he managed to say, "Yea and I'll have Mac n' Cheese!" 

     Mac's face burned even redder and she dropped her head into her hand. Her shoulders started to shake in silent laughter and then a giggle escaped her lips. Soon the whole group was laughing and Mac wasn't as embarrassed although her cheeks were still flushed. 

     After lunch the group made their way to Splash Mountain. Trish and Frank found a bench in the shade and told Bud and Harriet to go on the ride and they would watch little AJ. The rest of the group stood in line for 20 minutes waiting to get onto the ride. "Hey Mac are you going to be okay on this ride?" Harm asked a little concerned. Mac turned around, "Why wouldn't I be?" "Well, you couldn't handle a tomcat before lunch, how do you think you'll handle a roller coaster after lunch." Mac smirked, "Harm, I'm a Marine. I can handle it." "Yea, you said that last time too," Harm muttered.

     The group finally made it and Harm, Mac, Harriet, Bud, Sturgis, and Bobbi got into the first log. Sturgis and Bobbi were in the front, Harm and Mac in the middle, and Harriet and Bud in the back. The Admiral, Meredith, Chloe, and Sergei were seated in the next log.

     The ride began and the logs went through long tunnels filled with small singing woodland animals. Soon the log carrying Harm and Mac, looked to be heading straight for a bundle of vines right before the log dropped off the edge. The log plunged into the water, creating quite a splash. The group was soaked from head to toe with water. Everyone was spluttering and blinking the water out of their eyes as their log went down a small tunnel with a bunch of robots singing Zipite Doo Daa.

     The group met up with the other four and together they walked down to Trish and Frank, soaked but happy. Harm had been walking next to Sergei, and Mac and Chloe were walking in front of them. Harm who had been wringing the hem of his shirt out happened to notice from the position his head was at that Mac's white shorts were now not only soaked but see-thru. He gulped slightly and tried to turn his head away but couldn't. 

     Sergei stepped up next to Harm, "What's so interesting down their big brother?" Sergei asked dropping his head. He saw what had caught Harm's attention and cocked his head to the side, Harm noticed and immediately clamped his hand over his brother's eyes and steered them around Mac. The group stopped to dry off a little and Trish bought a sweatshirt in a gift shop for Mac to wrap around her waist. 

     The group still pretty wet but drying fast in the hot Florida sun backtracked to "it's a small world." The line moved pretty quick and they were all soon seated in a boat. The boat slowly began to move through the different rooms filled with little puppets from different nations singing, "It's a small world."

     The boats slowly continued to move through the rooms. Suddenly the boat lurched to a stop. Everyone in the boat looked around at the other boats. All the boats were stopped. Harm turned to Mac, "Must be a back-up." Mac gave Harm a sidelong glance and gave a soft groan that only he could hear. He chuckled.

     Ten minutes later the group was still sitting in the same room. All the adults thought that they were well passed their insanity point but kept on a good face and tried to remain in good spirits. Little AJ was happily singing along with the song on Harm's lap. Mac turned to Harm, "Isn't there anything you can do to make him stop?" Harm chuckled, "Look at the bright side Mac, at least it's not me singing." Mac glared at him.

     Another ten minutes passed, Little AJ had been handed over to Bud and everyone was desperately waiting for this ride to be over. Harm kicked the edge of the boat, "Come on! MOVE!" He all but shouted out. All of a sudden the boat lurched forward. Mac and Trish both looked surprised and simultaneously they said, "Must be the flyboy charm." They looked at each other and then at Harm and burst out laughing. 

     Finally the ride pulled to a stop and the group got out. Everyone was more than happy to see that ride end. The group traveled to Cinderella's Golden Carousel and then went on to Cinderella's Surprise Celebration. As they were traveling they met many more Disney characters and met all of the Cinderella characters at the end of Cinderella's Surprise Celebration. 

     The group then came to The Haunted Mansion. Trish and Frank decided to sit this one out and said that they would keep little AJ with them. The rest of the group got into the line for the Haunted Mansion. Finally they were lead into a large plain room by an evil attendant. Inside the room there are four portraits on the wall. An evil voice fills the room and echoes off the walls, as he talks about how each of the people used to live in the mansion. 

     The creepy voice ceases and the walls look like they are closing in around the group. The group is lead to a large loading dock where only 2 people get into a cart and are then taken through the mansion. Everyone is screaming in front and behind Harm and Mac. So far nothing has happened until a ghost's his head comes right through the front of the cart and gives them an evil grin. Harm and Mac both gasp. As suddenly as the ghost appeared, the ghost disappeared as well. Another ghost sliced between Harm and Mac and floated in front of them bouncing. 

     They heard eerie cackling and Mac reached out for Harm's hand as their cart lurched and bumped along. Mac felt something cold on her shoulder and turned her head and screamed. A ghost was floating on his side above Mac's shoulder. Eerie, scary looking hands groped out of the walls and swiped at the passing carts. A ghost popped up out of nowhere coming up from the seat next to Harm. Harm let out a yelp that sounded oddly like a scream. Mac looked over at him her eyebrows raised. Harm groaned he knew Mac would never let him live that one down. 

     Their cart rolled in front of a bunch of mirrors that showed the carts with the two people in it but also surrounded by ghosts that weren't really there. The group exited the ride, and met up with Trish, Frank, and Little AJ. The group then decided to go on The Walt Disney Railroad. This ride took you around the Magic Kingdom and tells you how it was built.

     Big Thunder Mountain was next. This ride was a lot of fun for all who went on it, except Mac. This ride was very fast as you race through a mining site with many jerky twists and turns. About half way through Mac was sitting slouched in her seat with her eyes closed. Harm who had been seated next to her wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Mac buried her face into his shoulder whispering, "Make it stop…please make it stop." Harm just whispered words of comfort to her and rubbed her back. 

     After the ride, Harm helped Mac up and out and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist. He led her over to a bench the rest of the group following closely behind. Harm gently sat Mac down on the bench and told her to put her head between her knees. Harriet bought a water bottle from a nearby vender and handed it to Harm to give to Mac. The Admiral had suggested they go to the Hall of Presidents next. Harm told the group to go check on the line to give Mac a few minutes to get her bearings. 

     The group left in search of the Hall of Presidents and Harm sat down next to Mac and gently rubbed her back. A few minutes later Mac slowly sat up right and Harm handed her the water bottle and she took a couple of small sips. "How you feeling?" "Better. Thanks." Harm smiled, "I'm just glad that you're okay." 

     The group returned and they made their way to the Hall of Presidents. They entered the air-conditioned building and took seats. The show began as the lights dimmed. All the presidents from George Washington all the way to George W. Bush were there as robots. They touched on American history and parts of the lives of each president. 

     By the time they reached Abraham Lincoln all of the men had slouched in their seats and had nodded off. If you were to look at the row you would see all the women awake but slightly bored and not very amused on finding the men asleep and snoring. 

     The Admiral at the head of the row was the loudest out of all the men. Meredith described it as being dangerously close to a chain saw. Frank was next and he was doing something very close to the Furby snore, "wo wo wo wo wo, snore, we we we we we." Bud was also had pretty loud snores. Next to him little AJ was yipping. Bud would snore and little AJ would yip 5 times. Harriet looked over at her husband and her son and shook her head. Sergei didn't snore he was just breathing deeply. Harm was the quietest of all of them, he didn't snore or at least not all the time. Occasionally, you would hear a soft snore. Sturgis was probably the second worst to the Admiral. Sturgis was getting dangerously close to imitating Darth Vadar. "hhee, huu, hee, huu." 

     "Imagine sleeping next to this every night," Bobbi said slightly annoyed but with a smile on her face. Mac gave her a sympathetic look and Harriet said, "At least he doesn't wear the mask and the black costume." The three women shook with silent giggles. 

     At the end of the show the women sat there deciding what to do with the 7 sleeping men. They finally decided to leave the men there and wait for them outside. Little AJ woke up upon hearing the clapping, so Harriet picked him up and carried him outside. The women all sat on benches just outside the entrance to the Hall of Presidents to wait for the 'boys'. 

     Back in the theatre Harm's head dropped onto his shoulder and he awoke with a start. He looked around and noticed that the show was over and the women were gone. He mumbled to himself about how the women left. He turned to his left and was about to wake up Sturgis when Sturgis went back to his Darth Vadar impersonation. Harm's eyes widened slightly surprised and he shook Sturgis's shoulder waking him up. 

     Sturgis awoke with a start and looked up at Harm who grinned mischievously, "You know buddy I think you could be the next Darth Vadar." Sturgis glared at him and the two roused the remaining men. The men walked out into the sun blinking at the brightness of it. "So you fall asleep during that and not during the Admiral's reports?" Mac quipped the second the men stepped out of the building. The Admiral glared at her and then was ambushed by Meredith. The group caught only catches of it but it went something like, "You wanted to see that, and then you fell asleep on only the 16th president!" 

     Harriet was scolding her husband about not setting a good example for their son. Trish lightly scolded Frank. Mac just glared at Harm who grinned sheepishly. "Now that the boys have gotten their beauty sleep shall we get to a decent spot to see the "Let's Share A Dream Come True Parade." All the men glared as they walked to the beginning of Liberty Square to watch the parade. 

     Harm being the tallest of the group was given AJ to place on his shoulders, so that he could see. Towards the end of the parade Mac and the rest of the group were starting to get hungry. After the parade the group made their way to the Columbia Harbor House for dinner. They entered the restaurant and were lead to a table where they ordered. 

     After dinner the group decided to mingle around for a little bit. Harm and Mac were walking along by some of the nearby hidden fountains in the ground. "I can't believe you fell asleep in the Hall of Presidents, Harm." Harm looked embarrassed. Mac shook her head, "You know I expected that from Little AJ but not from a grown adult." Harm looked at her incredulous, "Hey I wasn't the only one." Mac gave him a look, "Oh, stop being so immature, Harm."

     Just then the fountain activated and sprouted up between her and Harm. Catching Mac up the front, and slightly catching her in the face. She grabbed onto Harm who got the full blast. Harm's face took on a pained expression and he gripped Mac's arms. Mac looked surprised and tried to hold back her laughter.

     All the men in their group stood watching from the side and saw Harm get hit. "Ooouchh!" They all hissed simultaneously and their faces took on pained sympathetic expressions. Mac helped Harm over to a bench with Trish and Frank and he slowly sat down. Trish looked up, "What happened dear?" "Water fountain. Sharp, cold blast." Harm managed to get out. Frank winced and Trish looked sympathetic. Mac after having wrapped the sweatshirt around her waist once again covered her mouth with her hand trying to hide her smile. 

     Harm noticed Mac trying hard not to laugh, "I'm so glad you find this amusing." Mac didn't say anything, not trusting her own voice. After Harm rested for a while the group decided to look in some of the souvenir shops. They went to several gift shops and looked around. The group bought some stuff and they all were going to leave the Magic Kingdom with souvenirs. 

ZULU 2200

     The group now stood watching the Spectro-Magic Parade. This parade was huge with a whole lot of lights and the characters were dancing on floats. Little AJ was sleeping peacefully in his stroller as the group watched the bright, music filled parade. Immediately following the parade came an amazing fireworks show. 

     Bright colors lit up the starry night. The fireworks boomed and crackled overhead. Harm stood behind Mac, who was leaning against Harm, her back to his chest. His arms wrapped loosely around her waist. At the finale of the fireworks show Mac turned her head to look up at Harm. Harm looked down at her and smiled. Slowly, their faces neared and slowly the distance between them closed. Harm's lips moved slowly over Mac's and Mac returned his kiss. Trish caught the two out of the corner of her eye and quickly pulled out her camera. Quietly she snapped the picture just before Harm and Mac broke apart. That perfect moment was caught on film with a brilliant display of fireworks in the background.

     The perfect ending to the perfect day…

A/N: I'm so sorry this has taken so long to update! Many things have come up and I didn't' have time…a little case of writer's block also took it's toll. A special thanks to Katie my beta-reader, you're the best…and to her friend Samantha for so many great ideas for this chapter! Thanks so much guys! And thanks to all of you who reviewed! Please bear with me I am working on the next chapter as we speak!!


End file.
